Eternellement
by Sophia2
Summary: Lors d’une mission d’infiltration ratée, Lee et Tenten sont contraints de s’enfuir en abandonnant Neji. Désespérée, la jeune fille se laisse mourir...


**Eternellement**

**Douloureux abandon**

_Les persos sont ceux de la Next Gen, donc attention, âges et tenues de la Next Gen ! Prenez-en note ! Sinon à part ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**- - -**

- Viens, Tenten !

Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol et aux épais sourcils tira son amie par le poignet pour la faire sortir de ce tumulte et de cette pagaille. Des cris et des larmes se mêlaient à l'âcre poussière, faisant de cet endroit un sinistre champ de bataille. Et cette odeur écœurante de sang frais montant du sol, formant une chape pourpre et gluante...

- Non ! On ne peut pas laisser Neji seul ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec une douleur presque hystérique tellement elle était forte.

- Tu as entendu Neji ? Nous _devons_ le laisser ! Il l'a dit lui-même !

Des larmes de refus silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Tenten et elle secoua la tête avec un désespoir accru. Voyant sa tristesse et son obstination avec consternation, Lee tira de plus belle la jeune fille par le poignet.

- Il _faut_ partir ! cria t-il pour couvrir les bruits du combat qui faisait rage. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te traînerais de force, ajouta t-il pour contrer ses protestations.

Comme Tenten ne répondait pas, il l'entraîna avec elle en direction de la forêt, bien décidé à la sauver malgré elle. Les larmes dévalaient toujours les joues de la jeune fille qui suivit néanmoins Lee dans un état second.

Plus loin, au cœur de cette terrible bataille, Neji aperçut ses deux amis qui s'éloignaient et murmura avec un pincement au cœur :

- C'est mieux ainsi...

**- - -**

Les deux amis couraient depuis bientôt trois longues heures et Tenten n'avait toujours pas pipé mot. Ce silence inquiétait Lee qui, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question, demanda :

- Ça ne va pas ?

Seul le souffle puissant du vent dans les arbres lui répondit.

- Tenten ! insista t-il, sentant son inquiétude monter en flèche.

Idem. Pas de réponse.

- Bon, on s'arrête ! décida le jeune homme. Ici, ce sera très bien.

Ils descendirent à terre et montèrent le camp, toujours dans le plus grand silence. Lee préparait d'ailleurs le feu quand il releva les yeux et vit avec stupeur une large trace de sang s'étalant à vue d'œil sur le tee-shirt de sa coéquipière.

- Tenten ! Tu es blessée ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, seulement un regard affirmatif mais empli de tout le malheur du monde. Bouleversé, il se précipita auprès de la jeune fille.

- Il faut te soigner... enlève ton tee-shirt, s'il te plaît. Je vais...

Tenten fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. Lee comprit brusquement son refus ; sans doute était-elle troublée par sa demande qui, il le concevait, pouvait paraître indécente. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il était pervers !

- Tenten, dit-il doucement d'une voix câline. Je veux juste te soigner. N'aie pas peur.

Malgré ces promesses réconfortantes, la jeune kunoichi le fixa d'un regard légèrement méfiant. Puis, lentement, très lentement, elle déboutonna son tee-shirt à manches longues et l'ôta, dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir en dentelles, et s'allongea sur le sol. Lee s'approcha légèrement pour examiner la plaie... c'est à ce moment là que Tenten grommela :

- Si tu essayes d'en profiter, je te tue.

- Ah, je vois que tu te mets à reparler ! se réjouit le jeune homme.

Il toucha les bords de la plaie, profonde et irritée, et Tenten grimaça de douleur. Inquiet, il retira vivement sa main. Il alla chercher de quoi désinfecter et panser la blessure et s'en occupa soigneusement.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, quand il eut terminé, Tenten, rouge de honte, voulut se relever pour enfiler son tee-shirt mais Lee la stoppa immédiatement, craignant pour la plaie.

- Tu reste allongée ! dit-il. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer.

- Mais... tenta la jeune fille.

- Pas de mais ! trancha le jeune homme.

- Mais... protesta t-elle avec véhémence avant d'être de nouveau coupée dans son élan par Lee.

- J'ai dit non ! Dans ton état, c'est du suicide ! rétorqua t-il.

- Flûte, Lee, je veux juste mon tee-shirt ! hurla t-elle. Si tu ne me le donnes pas, j'irai le chercher moi-même.

Ronchonnant, l'adorable mais parfois ô combien chiant garçon alla lui chercher le précieux vêtement qu'elle enfila avec soulagement. Non seulement parce qu'elle était à moitié nue, mais en plus parce qu'il faisait un froid de canard !

Une fois chaudement rhabillée, Tenten se lova dans le sac de couchage que lui avait apporté Lee et sombra dans le sommeil. D'ailleurs, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, songea le jeune homme avec peine. Après ce qu'elle venait de subir... une semaine d'emprisonnement dans un cachot sombre et glacial, avec à peine de quoi se nourrir et presque rien à boire, et apparemment, au vu des lésions sur son corps, des tortures incessantes et horriblement cruelles. Et comme ils venaient de la retrouver, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien... quand ils l'avaient retrouvée, elle était recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule, les bras enserrant ses jambes. Les deux garçons s'étaient précipités à son secours. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et pourtant tout son corps était gelé. Hissant le corps inerte de Tenten sur ses épaules à la demande de Neji, Lee avait fui, suivant les ordres de son coéquipier. Plus tard, elle avait repris connaissance et refusé d'abandonner le jeune Hyuga. Toutefois Lee ne lui avait pas laissé le choix...

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Neji et son regard glissa sur Tenten, profondément endormie, mais se retournant souvent avec agitation... Il prit la décision de monter la garde pour la protéger, elle, la jeune fille pour qui Neji s'était sacrifié...

**- - -**

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Tenten dormait toujours. Lee décida de la réveiller pour qu'elle mange un peu ; après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe son temps à dormir, sinon elle serait anesthésiée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et la secoua gentiment pour un réveil en douceur :

- Tenten...

- Mmm, quoi ? murmura l'endormie en se retournant dans son duvet.

- Réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure de man-ger ! articula Lee avec un air faussement enthousiaste.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés, puis poussa un profond soupir et s'enfouit la tête sous le duvet en marmonnant :

- Fatiguée...

« _Ah c'est comme ça_ » pensa Lee avec amusement. « _Non, pas question. Si elle veut jouer, alors moi aussi je joue ! _»

Il tira brusquement la couverture, découvrant entièrement Tenten. Celle-ci gémit et tenta de se recouvrir de nouveau, sans succès. Elle se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux, même si elle aurait réellement volontiers prolongé cette sieste.

- Quoiiiiiii ?

- Viens manger, s'entêta Lee.

Soupirant, elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur et s'assit.

- J'ai pas faim.

Le jeune homme observa son visage pâle et ses traits tirés avec inquiétude. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle venait de dormir plus de dix heures sans interruption. On aurait même dit qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche, tout simplement.

- Toi, tu es malade !

- Non, coupa vivement Tenten. Je suis juste épuisée.

Et malade de chagrin, murmura tristement une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Si Neji est mort, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Dans ce cas, dit Lee, perplexe, repose-toi. Mais après, tu devras manger. O.K ?

- O.K.

La jeune fille se rallongea et ferma les yeux, replongeant rapidement dans le monde ténébreux du sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lee réveilla son amie. Il lui intima l'ordre de manger, prétextant qu'elle devait retrouver des forces pour le voyage de retour à Konoha. Tenten prit timidement le plat de riz qu'il lui tendait, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Cependant elle ne put rien avaler ; tout son corps refusait la nourriture. A la seule et unique bouchée qu'elle tenta de manger, elle se précipita derrière un arbre, du moins hors de la vue de son coéquipier, pour vomir.

Elle revint un peu plus tard, l'air abattu et pâle comme la mort.

- Je suis... désolée, articula t'elle faiblement. Je n'arrive pas à...

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge et elle tomba à genoux, en sanglots. Interloqué un court instant, Lee courut vers la jeune fille et l'enlaça tendrement, en une étreinte purement fraternelle. Ils restèrent ainsi un long, très long moment, du moins à leurs yeux. Enfin Tenten se dégagea et dit d'une voix noyée de tristesse :

- Je vais aller dormir.

Elle se leva, mais Lee la saisit par le bras fermement et l'en empêcha.

- Tu es déprimée, d'accord. Je comprends. Mais ne te laisse pas mourir pour autant !

La jeune kunoichi se dégagea d'un coup sec et retourna se coucher, faisant fi de tous les conseils de son ami. A ce moment précis, son cœur saignait et ne demandait d'une chose ; oublier. Lee pensa alors qu'il valait mieux la laisser un peu tranquille.

Toutefois il en fallait plus pour le décourager ; l'après-midi, il réveilla de nouveau Tenten pour la forcer à avaler quelque chose. Son état semi-léthargique l'inquiétait au plus haut point et, vu qu'elle n'avait pas dû manger grand-chose ces derniers jours, il craignait qu'elle ne s'affaiblisse de plus en plus.

Mais la jeune fille se débattit faiblement sous lui. Maudissant ce qu'il était en train de faire, à cause des souffrances que son amie allait endurer par sa faute, il s'allongea sur le ventre et pesa de tout son poids sur la poitrine blessée de Tenten, qui poussa un cri et cessa de remuer.

- Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux, dit Lee, haletant. Maintenant, tu vas manger ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Toutefois il attendait une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Tenten gardait les yeux fixés sur le ciel, emplis de larmes de tristesse autant que de douleur.

- C'est ma faute si il est mort, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Comprenant soudainement la cause de cette dépression, il se dégagea et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il. C'est la mienne.

- Comment ça ? demanda Tenten en levant les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogatif.

- Si je t'avais mieux protégée, tu ne te serais pas faite enlever, lui apprit sombrement Lee.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement entrecoupé des sanglots étouffés de Tenten qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose, mourir. Mais Lee, dans son cœur, priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle vive.

Cependant il ne tenait plus qu'un corps inerte dans ses bras. Il s'en aperçut brusquement quand il sentit Tenten se relâcher. Son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement contre le sien, de plus en plus rapide...

- Tenten ! cria t-il désespérément, en la secouant. Tenten !

Le corps demeura inanimé et glacé.

Lee ferma les yeux et serra le corps de sa meilleure amie contre lui, des larmes de rage silencieuses lui perlant aux yeux.

Un temps interminable aux yeux du jeune homme passa, quand soudain...

- Laisse-moi la réveiller, dit une voix familière.

**- - -**

Lee releva brusquement la tête : cette voix... froide, cassante... _Neji !_

- Neji ! Tu es vivant !

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas ; il s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit Tenten des mains, la serrant contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de la réchauffer un peu.

- Elle est gelée, déplora t-il. Mais son cœur bat toujours, rajouta t-il pour rassurer son ami.

Si faiblement. Il battait si faiblement. Il restait si peu d'espoir... cependant l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Neji reposa délicatement le corps de la jeune fille sur le sol et un frisson la parcourut. Elle était donc bien vivante.

Neji prit une grande inspiration, et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre :

- Je vais lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Lee eut une exclamation, toutefois Neji n'en eut cure. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Tenten vive. Elle ne devait pas mourir, ça, il en avait la certitude.

Il se pencha sur le corps immobile de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et, tel un prince de contes de fées embrassant sa Blanche-Neige, il lui donna un baiser.

Et le miracle eut lieu ; la princesse se réveilla. Tenten cligna des yeux et aperçut Neji dans son champ de vision. Elle sut alors qui lui avait donné ce baiser qui l'avait ramenée des profondeurs du néant...

- Tu es revenu ! s'exclama t-elle en se jetant à son cou, poussant un cri de gratitude.

Neji, désorienté, enlaça la jeune fille à son tour. Enfin, il se sépara d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions.

Les deux amoureux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'offrirent un long et romantique baiser.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement : dans leurs yeux dansaient des flammes, celles de l'amour naissant, brûlant et impossible à éteindre.

**- - -**

Ces flammes brûlèrent longtemps, longtemps, très longtemps... lorsque les deux âmes sœurs moururent, elles furent de nouveau réunies dans leur vie suivante... et ce cycle dura...

ETERNELLEMENT.

**- - -**

_OUUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! C'EST BEAU !_

_Non, sérieusement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu ! Laissez un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout, surtout quand ça peut me permettre d'améliorer mon style !_

_Pour la scène où Lee force Tenten à manger, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 16 de l'anime Ayashi no Ceres : regardez-le, il y a une grande émotion qui passe dans cette scène. La fille se laisse mourir de faim et l'homme, qui est profondément amoureux d'elle mais respecte le fait qu'elle-même ne l'aime pas, est pratiquement couché sur elle pour la forcer à manger... à savoir : il n'y a aucune tendance sexuelle dans cette scène._

_Egalement, je tiens à préciser que si je parle de « vie suivante » c'est parce que certaines religions japonaises croient en la réincarnation. Moi-même, et ne me prenez pas pour une folle, j'y crois..._

_Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles... folles aventures ! Non, folles fics ! Non, zut, c'est fanfics !_


End file.
